Conventional tape measures are used for measuring and marking by most trades. A conventional tape measure typically includes a housing, a measuring tape, a tape locking device, and a belt clip. The measuring tape is located within the tape measure housing and extends from the housing for making a desired measurement. The locking device locks the tape in an extended position. The belt clip allows the conventional tape measure to be attached to a standard belt, ready for use.
Conventional tape measures include a metal extension located on the end of the measuring tape to aid in making measurements. In operation, the metal extension catches an edge of the surface to be measured, and the measuring tape is extended from the tape measure housing by moving the tape measure across the surface to be measured. In order to mark the measured surface, the user must have both hands free, one for operating the tape measure and the other hand for marking the surface with a marking utensil.
Due to the nature of the construction business, often it is very time consuming and problematic to have both hands available for making a desired measurement. Tape measure marking attachments have been developed to solve this problem. Although useful, past tape measure marking attachments have proved to be unflexible, not easily adaptable to conventional tape measures, or expensive to manufacture.
One such tape measure marking attachment suggests a fixture for use with a tape measure for measuring and marking straight line measurements and scribing arcs around a fixed. point. The fixture is located at the end of the tape measure tape and has provisions for establishing a center point on a surface, while protecting the surface from the metal edge located at the end of the tape. A clip is located on the side of the tape measure housing for positioning a pencil or other marking utensil in a predetermined location for scribing straight lines and arcs. The clip has a front pencil holder and a rear pencil holder, and is positioned on one side of the tape measure housing. A pencil is located in the pencil holder, and is secured against the side of the tape measure housing by securing the clip to the tape measure housing using a fastener such as a screw.
In the above invention, in order to remove the marking utensil from the tape measure, the attachment clip must be unscrewed from the tape measure housing. Additionally, the tape measure attachment clip is secured to the tape measure housing at the center of the tape measure. This is typically where the tape measure belt clip is located. In order to use the tape measure attachment clip, the tape measure belt clip must be removed from the tape measure housing.
Yet another tape measure marking apparatus includes a conventional tape measure having a radius point, an indicating window, and a marking hole. The marking hole is located at the end of the tape. The radius point extends from the bottom of the tape measure. Upon fixing the radius point, the tape may be extended to a desired radius, which is indicated in the indicating window, and marked by inserting a pencil through the marking hole at the end of the tape.
Although the above invention may function for use as a compass, it does not lend itself for marking most measurements commonly made with a conventional tape measure. Since the marking device is located at the end of the measuring tape, one-handed measurements are not easily made since in a typical measuring operation, the end of the measurement tape is fixed, and it is desired to mark the surface to be measured at a location near the tape measure housing.
Other tape measure marking apparatus suggest using attachments which may be adjustably located edgewise on a steel tape of a conventional tape measure. The attachments may hold a scribing pin, or alternatively, they may hold a pencil or chalk, to be used for scribing measurements and scribing arcs. Such an attachment does not lend itself to normal tape measure use, where the tape measure lies flat on the measuring surface.
Another tape measure marking device suggest a combined tape measure and marking device. The marking device is located within the tape measure housing. When a desired surface is measured, the marking device is actuated resulting in a mark being located on the measured surface. Such a device is not adaptable to conventional tape measures, and requires that a separate marking device be located within the tape measure housing.
None of the above tape measure marking attachments are easily adaptable to a conventional tape measure housing, while providing an effective and efficient means for marking measurements with one hand, nor do the devices provide for easy removal of the marking utensil to be used elsewhere.